For next-generation 5G communication devices, a higher data rate is required for many applications such as augmented reality (AR)/virtual reality (VR), and 5G multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO). A design shift towards millimeter-wave (mm-Wave) frequency supports this higher data rate. Meanwhile, a broader bandwidth is required to facilitate the higher data rate. For example, a broader bandwidth should cover the 5G spectrum including the 24, 28, 37, and 39 GHz bands.
Conventional RF frontend LNA circuits have a limited performance at high frequency operations due to high frequency parasitic effects of the LNA components. This often leads to a lower bandwidth, input impedance mismatches, and a degraded noise figure for the RF frontend circuit.